The Memories of a Remembrall
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The remembrall has been owned by a Longbottom as long as it can remember. It's had some happy times and some very sad ones with this family. These are the remembrall's memories.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, and Sci Fi September on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Round three of the Houses Competition. **

**Pop Figure Collection - Baby Nippet Fur (color) light brown**

**Build-A-Bear - Make your bear smell nice Lavender Scent (emotion) envious**

**Games Night - Dares (trait) affectionate**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Cedar wood (pairing) Neville/Hannah, and Thunderbird tail feather (character) Harry Potter**

**Sci Fi September - What is your super power? Flying (action) someone flying**

**The Houses Competition - Badgers, Care of Magical Creatures, Drabble story, (object) Rememberall, word count is 560**

**I hope you all enjoy The Memories of a Rememberall.**

The little clear sphere sits in the darkness of the box waiting for it's next owner to open it up. For a little round ball, it's been through a lot in it's long life. All for the same family. The Longbottoms. The little round ball has been with the Longbottoms for as long as it can remember. In fact, it's first real memory is being given to a Longbottom.

The little round ball sat in a box with soft tissue paper surrounding it when the lid of the box was lifted and face peered in. The face looked disappointed which didn't bode well for the remembrall. But then another face peered in, a female face and this face looked happy to see the remembrall.

"What do you have there, Frank?" the girl asked as she tried to examine the Remembrall in its soft cushion of tissue paper.

"A stupid Remembrall," Frank mumbled. "I asked Mum for something cool for Christmas."

"I will have you know, Frank," the girls said with all authority her ten years had given her, "remembralls are the coolest things ever."

"You only think that because your memory sucks," Frank teased the girl but the remembrall can tell the way Frank looked at it was different.

Another memory rises up out of the darkness, making the face of its first boy, who would later be tortured into insanity, transform into a fuller face. The face of the second person to own the remembrall.

The light brown-haired boy was gripping the red ball way too tight as they traveled to an outdoor place. At least that's what the remembrall could see through the gaps in the boy's fingers. It's all green and sunny.

"What's that you have there, Longbottom?" the voice of a blond boy sneered. "Give it here. I want to see it."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," a girl with light brown bushy hair called out to the blond boy.

It seemed to have worked perfectly for the time being, as a woman started to instruct the children surrounding them, and the remembrall's boy too, on how to do something. The remembrall recalls the lesson being about flying.

What happened next was all a blur but somehow its boy ended up injured and it's in the hands of the Malfoy boy, who just so happened to be flying towards one of the towers.

The next thing the remembrall remembers was flying towards the tower and another boy, this one with black hair, who was flying ahead of it. It lands effortlessly in the dark haired boy's hands. It's not long after that the dark-haired-boy, named Harry, gave the remembrall back to it's boy, Neville.

The remembrall's memories are cut short as it hears Neville, his second boy, tell someone to 'open it up, son.'

The box is open and a face that looks like Neville's is peering down at him. The face doesn't look disappointed to see the remembrall. The face looks like it's owner expected to find the remembrall there.

"What is it?" Neville's wife, Hannah, asks as she peers over their son's shoulder.

"It's dad's Remembrall," Alex Longbottom says affectionately as he takes the remembrall from its box.

The round clear ball looks forward to making some new memories with this new boy. Maybe they won't be as sad as with the last two. Maybe.

**I hope you all enjoyed The Memories of a Rememberall as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
